We Used To Be Friends
by MandyInLove
Summary: Merder shes back from new york. he broke her she broke him...Read and review please!
1. We used to be friends

A long time ago we used to be friends

But I haven't thought of you lately at all

If ever again a greeting I send to you

Short and sweet to the soul I intend

Meredith Grey struggled getting her bags into the taxi. The rude driver didn't even bother to get out and help, but that's what you get in New York. She finally managed to get the three full suitcases into the back before her cell phone rang for the thirtieth time that day.

"Hey Mark." She said laughing.

"Yes I'll miss you too."

"Okay well say hi to Addie for me, and yes I'll call you when I get back to Seattle."

"Mmmkay, love to you both, bye." She said and hung up. Jumping into the taxi she smiled happily at the annoyed driver and told him, "New York Airport please." They started off and Meredith looked behind her silently saying goodbye to her new/old home in New York.

She arrived at the airport and hired some help with her bags. She finally got past security when her cell phone rang once again.

"Hello Izzie..." She smiled fully as she heard her friend scream into the phone.

"You're really coming home! Oh my God I'm so excited I can't stop baking! What would you rather have chocolate or vanilla cake?" She asked. Meredith opened her mouth to reply but Izzie cut her off.

"Both! Okay well I'll let you go. Everyone is excited to see you! Pick you up at the airport around 4?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay Bye!"

Meredith burst out laughing and hung up the phone. Izzie always brightened her day.

Meredith's laughter died down and she pulled at her white long sleeved shirt. He hair was curled perfectly as usual. She was just about to sit down when her number was called to board.

Come on now honey, bring it on bring it on yeah

Just remember me when you're good to go

Come on now sugar, bring it on, bring it on yeah

Just remember me when

Meredith waited to pick up her bags when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned expecting it to be Izzie who she had been waiting for. "Alex!" She squealed and hugged him. She took a good look at him before hugging him once more.

"Oh my God! I've missed you!" She said.

"I've missed me my dirty little secret keeper too." He laughed, she rolled her eyes at him.

It's something I said or someone I know

Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home

Now everybody needs some time and everybody knows

The rest of it's fine and everybody knows now

They had a little celebration back at her house, everyone came except for a certain someone. The five interns where sitting on the couches watching an old episode of ER when Mer asked quietly.

"So hows everyone been?"

"You mean McDreamy? The one who broke you and so you left and broke him?" Christina asked with a smirk on her face, Meredith however did not find that funny.

"He's fine, has a girlfriend now, Hannah or something stupid like that."

"Christina!" Izzie shouted and hit her with a pillow.

"What she's gonna find out anyways."

Come on now sugar, bring it on bring it on yeah

Just remember me when you're good to go

Come on now honey, bring it on bring it on yeah

Just remember me when

Meredith smiled sadly at George who put comforting hand on top of hers. She returned to watching the show. Christina and Izzie were still arguing, but this time it was about what "her" name was.

"It's Hannah." Christina insisted.

"No it's Hillary, how did you get Hannah out of Hillary!" Izzie would respond.

Meredith was silent willing them to shut up. Tomorrow she was going to see him, and she didn't want to think about how he had a new girlfriend. Meredith was going to see her old...Friend? No he wasn't her friend anymore... But what was he then? Guess I'll find out tomorrow... She thought to herself.

We used to be friends

A long time ago we used to be friends

A long time ago we used to be friends

A long time ago we used to be friends, yeah


	2. What are we now?

Meredith woke up the next morning in a familiar bed. She smiled and got out of bed took a shower and got dressed in her black cashmere sweater and white sweat pants that had the juicy emblem on the side. She pulled her hair into a quick messy ponytail and looked in the mirror. She looked natural but she also knew she looked good. She put on lip gloss and then slipped on white tennis shoes.

"Izzie! George!"

"Coming!" They both called. She laughed, things were finally back to normal.

"Izzie! Hurry Up!" George screamed and pounded on the bathroom door.

"You know what Mer, you go ahead!" He called, Meredith nodded in agreement and grabbed her keys before entering her knew car an Audi. Mark and Addie had bought it for her for Christmas last year. In return she bought Addie two pairs of Jimmy Choo's and Mark a rolex watch.

She arrived at the hospital and stepped out of her car. She walked a little ways nearer to the entrance but then stopped. She stared ahead of her. Shaking her head at her silliness she walked inside. She waited for the elevator and finally when it came she walked in without realizing someone was already there.

"Hey Mark." She answered her phone.

"Hey Missy." Meredith laughed.

"Hows your first day been so far."

"The usual, George and Izzie fighting over the bathroom." Meredith smiled.

"Well tell her to give George some extra time, us guys have to pretty ourselves up for you girls."

"Hey put Addie on babe."

"Okay slut." He replied making her laugh even more.

"Hey Mer!" Addie said happily.

"Have you seen him yet?" She asked with a know it all tone.

"Nope not.." Someone cleared their throat making Meredith jump. She turned around quickly and almost fell over.

"Addie I'll call you back, bye." She hung up.

"I thought I was alone..." She stuttered. "God you scared me."

He smirked at her and leant back against the wall.

"You're back."

"Yeah..."

"How's Addie and "Mark?" He asked snidely.

"They're good, I'll tell them you asked."

"No need." He replied coldly. Suddenly the elevator stopped in between floors.

"Damn it." Meredith said looking around as if she could find the answers to her problems.

Derek chuckled an annoyed laugh.

"I know how you hate to not have your space. You like to leave, stretch your legs. Sorry for the inconvenience." Derek said.

"You know you chose Addie, and then you walked away, don't blame these stupid things on me. From what I hear you have a girlfriend Hannah." Meredith said infuriated.

"Haley."

"What ever!" Meredith screamed and slid down the cold metal and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

She dialed a number she knew by heart and waited for someone to answer, they didn't.

"Shit." She cursed.

"Meredith why did you leave?" Derek asked in a nicer tone.

"You needed Space remember." She replied, her voice was as cold as steel.

He flinched.

"I meant time, and distance not...New York."

Suddenly his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm at work hun I can't talk right now."

"Yep, fine, tonight whatever. Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Everything was fine before you turned up."

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving my home just for you again." With that the elevator turned back on and began moving the doors parted and the both stepped off, walking away from eachother once again.


	3. This is what we are

I've got the gift of one liners

And you've got the curse of curves

And with this gift I compose words

And the question that comes forward

Are you perspiring from the irony

Or sweating to these lyrics

Meredith slammed her tray down at the interns table.

"Dr. Shepherd is the most annoying selfish stupid person I have ever met!" She said to everyone.

"First day and you have to work with him, that's rough Mer." Izzie said supportively.

"So has he left Hannah?" Christina asked.

"No why would he? And her names Haley."

"Whatever." Alex said before Christina could say something.

Meredith's pager went off and she looked down at the 911.

"Damn it Shepherd." She cursed under her breath and then took off. Alex grabbed her food once she left, Izzie sent him a look.

"You paged."

"Yes, get miss Williams here another pillow and some ice." Derek said smiling.

"I'm an intern not a maid!" She yelled.

"You'll do what I say Dr. Grey."

Her bone structure screams

"Touch her! Touch her!"

And she's got the curse of curves

So with the combination of my gift with one liners

And my way

My way with words

It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped

And you're on the gossip team

You're making something out of nothing

And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed

"Get over it Derek! God you're acting like a two year old! Good grief, news flash, you are over me! Pretend we never happened! So stop paging me for stupid non-surgical errands!" Meredith screamed at him and then started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"I am over you!" He yelled back.

"I know!" She told him coldly.

He let go of her wrist realizing he was holding it tightly.

He looked at her with what once was known as the dreamy look, but Meredith knew better.

"Page me when you need me Dr. Shepherd."

"Meredith wait, can't we be friends?" He asked sadly.

"Meredith looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because even though you are over me, I'm not so sure I'm over you..."

We All have teeth that can bite underneath

To where the reality grows

Yeah, that's where mine go

that's where mine go

We all have teeth that can bite underneath

To where the reality grows

Yeah that's where mine go

Where the reality grows:

From what I've heard with skin you'll win

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Derek stared at her in the empty hallway.

He'd missed her presence so much and only realized it now. It was to late though. He was with Haley wasn't he? "Mer, don't do this to me." He whispered but she heard.

"Derek I'm not doing anything to you, I'm just...Being Meredith."

"Maybe we can be friends sometime later, when I've finally moved on Derek, but not now." She said and walked off down the hall.

"I don't want to just be friends though..." Derek whispered after her, she however did not hear.


End file.
